Biogas and other types of natural gas generally refer to methane gas produced as a result of anaerobic decay of non-fossil organic matter. Methane gas and other greenhouse gases have been identified by the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change as potential contributors to the effects of climate change (such as global warming) on the environment. Methane, for example, has a global warming potential (GWP) 23 times greater than that of carbon dioxide, indicating that a molecule of methane has the potential to store 23 times more radiant energy than a molecule of carbon dioxide. As a result, many organizations have resolved to reduce the amount of greenhouse gas emissions by limiting or reducing the amount and/or type of greenhouse gas emissions that they are responsible for.
Decaying or fermenting waste, such as that contained in landfills, biological waste facilities, and agricultural waste facilities, may produce large amounts of methane gas that may potentially be emitted into the environment. One method to reduce these emissions includes capturing the methane gas produced by these sources and burning the gas in an electric power generation system to generate electricity, which can be subsequently sold. In some cases, the conversion of methane to carbon dioxide during the combustion process may generate greenhouse gas credits. These credits may be used by an organization to reduce its amount of greenhouse gas equivalent emissions in order to comply with an emission limit imposed by a government or other regulatory agency. In addition to the sale of electric energy, these credits may be sold or traded on a greenhouse gas commodity market, providing a valuable source of supplemental revenue.
Methane gas produced from decaying matter, such as landfill waste, typically includes a production lifecycle that coincides with the lifecycle of the landfill. For example, as the landfill grows and waste is added, the amount of methane gas produced increases proportional to the landfill growth. However, as the landfill reaches capacity, the methane production level begins to taper off, and, as the landfill goes out of service and the amount of decaying matter in the landfill declines, the production of methane gas also declines. Thus, in order to maximize the cost effectiveness and efficiency of power generation and greenhouse gas production associated with biogas sources whose production level varies over time, a modular power generation system that can expand and contract with the methane production level may be required.
At least one system has been developed to provide portable power generation and distribution capabilities to areas where electric power may not be available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,581 (“the '581 patent”) to Badr et al. describes an integral power generation and distribution system that includes an engine-generator unit positioned on top of two axles coupled to ground-engaging wheels. The system may be coupled to a ground transport machine for transporting the power system to a desired location. The system of the '581 patent may also be communicatively and/or electrically coupled to other power systems for providing common control, generation, and distribution facilities. The system may also include integrated circuit breakers and generator switchgear for selectively connecting one or more of the generators to a main distribution bus.
Although the system of the '581 patent may provide portable and expandable power generation capabilities in certain cases, it may be inadequate in other situations. For example, because the system of the '581 patent is configured to use only fuel stored in on-board fuel tanks, it may not contain the components necessary for filtering and refining fuels collected directly from an environmental source. As a result, power plant environments that use raw, unfiltered fuels may require costly filtration and refinement equipment in order to employ the power generation systems of the '581 patent.
In addition, the system of the '581 patent is not configured to generate greenhouse gas credits using methane or other biogases collected from the environment. In fact, the system of the '581 patent may do nothing to reduce greenhouse gas equivalent emissions. Moreover, because the system of the '581 is configured to use only conventional fossil fuels, organizations that employ the system may actually increase their greenhouse gas emissions. As a result, organizations that wish to reduce the greenhouse gas equivalent emissions associated with their operations may become ineffective.
The presently disclosed modular power generation system is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.